


Forever and Always

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Song: Forever and Always, Songfic, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Canada is sitting at home while waiting for her fiance, Prussia, to come for his visit. But something is very wrong. Where is he?





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Powers: Hetalia is owed by Hidekaz Himaruya  
> The song Forever and Always is owned by Parachute  
> This story is owned by me!

My dear Lovelies, you may want to grab a tissue. And maybe listen to the song before/after you read this, it's really good!

One of the things I say to my wonderful boyfriend is, "I love you, forever and always!" And he loved hearing it so much he Googled it to see what would come up. It was this song and he listened to it. It had such an impact on him that he showed it to me and I cried. My first thoughts were of myself and him going through this, but the fourth listen through I thought this would fit Prussia and Canada. And that's how this came to be. I hope you enjoy this story.

P.S. Music notes are outside of the quotes to show that they're **_not_ ** singing it, it's the lyrics of the song and they are being spoken.

~~~~

_♪ She's sitting at the table,_  
_The hours getting later . . ._  
_He was supposed to be here.  
She's sure he would have called. ♪_

    A sigh left a certain woman as she sat at the kitchen table of her home. This woman was named Madeline Williams, soon to be Madeline Beilschmidt. That's right, she was engaged to Prussia, also known as Gilbert. Actually, he was mostly known by his human name now as his country dissipated years ago. No, he was not given East Germany, much to his brother's terror. And now, he was human. Well, mostly human anyway. With Canada naming a part of her New Prussia the man was never aging, though he could get hurt and sick like any human.

    But at the moment, she was waiting. And it was starting to get late. He was supposed to be there hours ago, so where was he? Gil would have called if he was planning on being late, or if he was caught in traffic. He was coming up to her house from America's place as they decided to have a game week. The albino also wanted to spend a week with Canada, so he told her he'd be up that Saturday. But, he still wasn't. Maybe he and Al got drunk? No, Prussia was actually punctual when it came to those he cared about.

_♪ She waits a little longer,_  
_There's no one in the drive way._  
_No one's said they've seen him . . .  
_ _Why, is something wrong? ♪_

    Maddie had already called Ludwig, and finally picked up her phone to call her sister, Alison. "You have reached the Heroine! What can I do for you, Sis? Need help with the German dude crashing at your house?"

    The blond woman frowned. "What do you mean?"

    " . . . Why? Is something wrong? Isn't he there? He left about twelve hours ago so he could treat you to lunch."

    Fear. That is what gripped Madeline's heart, but she didn't want to show it. There probably wasn't anything wrong, he was just lost is all. That's right, he wanted to drive so that he could see the beauty of Canada on his way to her place, so he probably got lost sight-seeing. "I'm sure it's nothing. Thanks for answering, Sis."

    "Hey, you call if you need anything, alright?"

    "Yeah. Talk to you later, Ali."

    Germany, Hungary, Austria, France, and Spain all told her the same thing. Gilbert was planning to arrive that noon and treat his woman to a wonderful lunch, and yet . . . he wasn't there.

  _♪ She looks back to the window,  
__Suddenly the phone rings. ♪_

    An abrupt, shrilly screech of a guitar fills the silent house and startled both Canada and Kumajirou, one whom was asleep on the couch and promptly fell off. Maddie checked the number and sighed with relief as she saw Gil's number on the screen. He must have changed her ringtone for himself again. "Gil! I was so worried. Where are you?"

    " . . . Um, Ma'am? My name is Doctor Jackson with Such-and-Such hospital. Do you know the owner of this phone?"

    Any and all relief left as panic set in the country's heart. "Y-yes. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'm his fiance. What-?

_♪ A voice says something's happened.  
_ _That she should come right now. ♪_

    "Ma'am, please tell me your name. Something has happened and it's best you get here as soon as possible."

    " . . . M-my name . . . is Madeline Williams. I'll . . . I'll be there soon. Thank you."

_♪ Her mind goes to December_  
_She thinks of when he asked her_  
_He bent down on his knee first  
And he said- ♪_

    For a moment the house became deathly silent, minus the pitter patter of Kuma's paws as he made his way to his master. He tugged on her overcoat, but she couldn't feel it. She was too lost in the memory of when Gilbert had asked for her hand.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

An albino man and a blond woman, one bundled more than the other, were hiking an easy trail up a mountain. Gil said he'd never been to the top of a mountain, so Canada took it upon herself to show him the raw, wild beauty her country had to offer. Of course they took breaks as the ex-nation was more human than his girlfriend, but he was determined to see. By the time they reached the top Gil was breathless. And when he looked up he was at a loss for breath for a whole new reason. At the top you could see _everything_ there was to see. Everything that explained the wild, untamed side of the woman whom was almost glowing pride at the expression on her boyfriend's face. "So, what do you think?"

"It's . . . so beautiful. It's Awesome!!" Canada giggled and turned to look out at her land, lavender eyes scanning the ever changing landscape. And that's when Gilbert got down on one knee. At first the blond thought that he was in bad shape, maybe hurt or out of breath or close to fainting, but he took her hands in his and smiled up at her. His eyes held nothing but love. "Madeline Williams, personification of the Awesome country of Canada," a blush made its way to the woman's cheeks, ♪" _I want you forever. Forever and Always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll,_ kind of, _grow old together . . . Forever and Always._ "♪ After he finished speaking for a moment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band with a dazzling ruby in the shape of a small maple leaf. "Will you make my life even more awesome by becoming Mrs. Beilschmidt?"

The Canadian was beyond surprised, and happy to the point of tears. She let a sob escape her as she nodded. "Yes. YES!!" That had to be the loudest he had ever heard her, besides at hockey games, and he couldn't be more enthralled! He even admitted that he cried ‘tears of Awesomness!' to his friends.

~~~~ Time Skip to an American Hospital ~~~~

_♪ She pulls up to the entrance_  
_And walks up to the front desk._  
_They lead her down a million halls  
A maze that's never ending._

_They talk about what happened,_  
_But she can barely hear them._  
_She tries to keep a straight face  
As she walks into the room. ♪_

    On her dive the hospital (yes _drive_ as the hospital, although in America, was on the border) Madeline had called a few nations that were close to her future husband and told them where he was and to be there. She, the soft spoken Canada, had ordered America, France, Spain, Austria, and Hungary to be there. Germany had no trouble with accepting his brother was hurt and said he'd be there as soon as possible. When she got there she all but ran into the white building, Kuma being carried in her arms and acting as a plush animal for his master's sake, and she was lead to where he was.

    On their walk to the room the nurse that was escorting her was talking about what had happened, but all Maddie caught was 'major car accident' and 'afraid he won't make it, but' before she tuned out. Gilbert wouldn't make it? As in . . . he'd die? No, why? Why was this happening?! Sure, he was supposed to have died a long time ago, but she prevented that! Why was he dying now?! _Because he's no longer immortal._ That's why. And now, there was nothing she could do to help him. Not even healing magic would work at this point, as he was no longer a nation.

    As she got to the place he was being held the nurse said she'd give her some privacy before walking back the way they came. Maddie looked at the door for a moment before straightening her face into a passive expression and opening the door, though her effort was in vain as she saw the tubes hooked up to her lover and listened to the beat of the heart monitor.

_♪ She sits by his bedside,_  
_Holds his hand too tight._  
_They talk about the kids they're going to have,  
And the good life._

_The house on the hillside,_  
_Where they would stay,_  
_Stay there forever.  
Forever and Always._

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly._  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember;_  
_Whether for rich, or for poor, or for better . . .  
We'll still love each other. Forever and Always. ♪_

    The sight brought tears to her eyes as she made her way to his bed and gently sat down, as if not to disturb him, though his red eyes slowly opened and met hers. A broken smile spread across his face and she lost it . . . both of them did . . . and they cried in each other's embrace. Maddie, being a whole nation, was strong and her grip was hurting Gil a little more than he already was, but there was no way he was telling her that. Not now that he had her in his arms. And even when Ludwig and the other's, even some who weren't directly invited, entered the room they continued to sob and talk about what they were going to do with the rest of their lives. They would live in Canada's hillside house, and together take care of Kumajirou and the Provinces. Even though most were old enough to care for themselves, some weren't. Maybe they'd have a child for their own as well. That would be nice. And as the other nations listened they had to try very, _very_ hard not to cry. At least out loud.

    But even though they talked about their future all knew that there wouldn't be any. Not for the beautiful couple that were crying for each other. They wouldn't even be able to get married.

_♪ Then, she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_  
_Brings up the Chaplin, and he says a couple verses._  
_She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor._

_She looks into his eyes and she says, ♪_

    It was then that an absurd, yet hopeful idea entered Maddie's head. And it might work. She turned and walked out the door in a rush, surprising everyone, but she comes back in a few moments later with a smile. "We're getting married. Right here, right now. That is, Lovino, if you would marry us?"

    The Italian looked at his friend with a wide eyed expression, but it sombered up as he nodded. "I'd be honored to. And I better not hear any objections or, so help me God, I will smack the jerk with my Bible!" All nodded. Germany stood to the right of his brother as South Italy stood at the foot of the bed. France held his arm out to his adopted daughter/sister and she took it, walking the small amount of steps to Gilbert's left. She looked at everyone there.

France, whom had just given her away.  
England, whom was staying the night at France's place and joined him to the hospital.  
America, whom had come as her sister commanded and was devastated to hear Gil's condition.  
Spain, whom was also called by Canada.  
Austria and Hungary, called third by the soon to be bride.  
North Italy, whom had been staying at Germany's and accompanied his friend to see Gil.  
South Italy, whom was staying with Spain when Canada called and demanded to come too.  
Japan, whom accompanied Italy and Germany from their sleepover.  
Russia and China, the eldest was called by Japan and Russia was with him so he took the ice nation along.  
Germany, whom was trying to be strong for his big brother's sake.

    All of them were here, and all of them supported this wedding between Madeline and Gilbert. Even when it would be a short lived and sorrowful marriage now. Lovino said a few lines from the Bible before saying what he had to as Hungary handed Maddie her's and Austria's rings, saying she could borrow them for now. After the exchange of rings between albino and blond, though Gil's hands were shaking terribly, Canada spoke her vows. _♪"I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy, or sad, or whatever."♪_ Some of the nations laughed at this, though tears were streaming down the faces of all. _♪"We'll still love each other. Forever and Always."♪_

    And that phrase ran through the heads of everyone there, making their hearts beat unsteadily as the weight those words held cradled them. _Forever and Always._

_♪ She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow.  
_ _His voice a little too low . . . As he says, ♪_

    As a pause filled the room they all noticed the slowing of the heart monitor, scaring them all and making their tears flow faster. But even as it continued slowly Gilbert spoke, though his voice was so soft it could have been mistaken for his wife's. But in the quiet room it could be heard perfectly. _♪"I . . . Love you forever . . . Forever and Always . . . Please . . . Just remember . . . Even if I'm not there . . . I'll always love you . . . Forever and Always."♪_

    The monitor steadily decreased in it's sound so Romano spoke up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride."

    And even though their wedding wasn't held outdoors or in a church, even though Maddie wasn't wearing the wedding dress she had sewn together herself, even though she had to bend over her lover's hospital bed to kiss him . . . they were married, and their kiss was even more special than they could have ever imagined. As the newlywed couple parted they gazed into each other's eyes, holding hands until the the machine that told everyone that Gilbert's heart was beating, flat-lined. His red eyes lost their focus, and his hand that had been clinging to his wife's went limp. And in a matter of moments Canada, Madeline Beilschmidt, fell to her knees beside the man she had loved and cried out her woes unto the world, those of the world that were with her grieved right along with her.

~~~~

I will admit, I cried several times writing this fic. And I am crying while writing this last part. I apologize for making your hearts bleed and breaking your feels, but I'm right there with ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please, and thank you!


End file.
